


What It Means To Be An Angel

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Angels In National City [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Semyazza tells Alex about life as an angel, and even before that.





	What It Means To Be An Angel

 Alex joined Myzza out on the balcony. The angel was staring up at the night sky. The stars shone like jewells above them. Alex put a glass of lemonade next to Myzza's chair.

 

 

 

 

"Remind you of home?" Alex asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

Myzza's eyes flickered to Alex's face before returning to the dark sky. "Yes. It does."

 They sat staring in silence for a long time. Myzza seemed focused on the stars. Alex glanced over at her every few minutes. The angel either didn't notice, or more likely, pretended not to .

"Heaven's not what you think, you know." Myzza spoke softly.

Alex looked at her again. "What?"

"Heaven is seen as a paradise. But its not- not really. Angels aren't what you'd expect." Myzza's tone was soft and extended, her 'angel voice', Alex had discovered. It was also the voice she used when she was serious.

Myzza cast Alex a long, sorrowful and pitying look. Alex also thought she caught a hint of envy in the deep eyes.

"I'm not like other angels. Dad created them like you'd expect for God. Not me though." Myzza sighed, sadness taking over her features. "After Michael cast Lucifer down to hell, Dad ran out."

Myzza laughed as Alex's eyebrows shot up at lightning speed. "You wouldn't have thought God would be a dead beat, would you? Well, he is. He fled to earth and took on human form. He stayed on earth for millenia until he had a night out with a young, human woman."

"You're half human?" Alex interrupted.

Myzza rolled her eyes, smiling at Alex's attempt at understanding her celestial nature. "Only if I were the daughter of an angel. But, I'm the biological daughter of God." She paused, a puzzled look coming over her face. Alex assumed she was trying to figure out the best way to explain.

"Dad didn't intend my creation. I guess he lost control of his... _godness._ He'd become overly human, forgetten he was God. I don't know. But my mother- she wasn't ready to be a mother." Myzza's sombre, sad look emerged again. "She loved me, she really did. And she _tried so hard_ , but she needed help that she didn't know how to get. Looking after me was hard on her- I wasn't an easy child- so alcohol and drugs became her release. She sought solace in them and I was left to fend for myself.

We lived in a rough Bristol estate. We struggled to pay the mortgage every month, even though my mother worked 3 jobs. They didn't pay well, they never did in that estate, and she was never the best worker."

"What happened?" Alex asked, caught on Myzza's story.

"The Darkness. God's sister, aunt Amara." she smiled at Alex's incredulous look. "Yes, God has a sister. He locked her up with the help of the archangels long ago, before human kind. When she was released, my dormant grace sensed it and activated. A defense mechanism of sorts. It was then that everything my mother had done with herself caught up with her and she lost her life. "

"Myzza, I'm sorry." Alex said.

Myzza smiled comfortingly. "Don't be. She deserved a rest. After that Dad took me to spend some time with him and Amara. It was an _interesting_ experience, becoming a celestial being and bonding with the father who abandoned me."

"So how did you wind up back on earth?"

"Dad sent me when he brought the angels back from extinction. They trained me, raised me. I fit into their broken little world.” Myzza grinned. “My family is very complicated, Alex. Michael banished Lucifer, Gabriel fled, Lucifer killed Castiel and Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer fell into the cage together. Raphael tried to be God. Castiel tried to be God. Castiel killed Balthazar, Raphael and Samandriel. Gadreel killed himself to save Castiel. Did I mention it was complicated? So you can see why, after Dad brought them all back, there was a lot of issues to work through. I think I helped. When we met, I told you Crookshanks was a present. He was from my brothers. And that's everything."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I stopped aging when my grace activated. Its another example of how I'm different to other angels. Each angel has a vessel specifically chosen to contain their individual grace. But I have my own body, perfectly sculptered to contain my grace, without invading the life of another."

"What do mean?"

"Angel vessels are humans. But if they give their permission, angels can possess them. _Only_ if permission is given." Myzza clarified. Alex's protests were silenced with Myzza's words.

"But," Semyazza continued, "It was one of the reasons I was selected to watch over you. You were looking for a child to share your life with, and I was living with my mother's failures. My brothers believed we needed each other. And I'm inclined to agree."

 "Well, I'm glad you got here any way." Alex whispered softly, wrapping an arm around Semyazza, and nuzzling her hair.

Myzza smiled back. "I'm glad to."


End file.
